Crossing Lines
by Smilershipper
Summary: Ressler and Keen have to go undercover as married couple to catch Cristoff Olson, number 29. With their jobs waiting back home and their hearts at risk of being broken again, by each other this time, will they be able to handle the pressure brought by this deep over? Set some time after 1x22. Keenler. I kept Meera alive because I like her!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the blacklist or any of it's characters, no matter how much I may want to. Thank you to everyone for reading and please leave a review, would be much appreciated._

"Number 29 on the blacklist is Cristoff Olson, a Russian spy, who has changed his face and his name so many times that you wouldn't know him if he took you out to a nice expensive dinner in Paris" Stated Red.

"Ok, so how the hell do we catch the guy?" This was Ressler, who even after all this time and all that had happened still did not completely trust Redddington and his little list.

"That Donald, is simple," Red told him in his usual sarcastic almost nonchalant way causing the others to look at him sceptically "we go undercover" he finished.

"Simple?" Asked Elizabeth, "simple as in going to dinner one night or simple as in 12months deep cover?" she continued.

"Well I highly doubt it will take aa whole 12 months otherwise that would just be embarrassing. No I was thinking 6 months maximum. Don't give me that look either Donald" He said as Ressler rolled his eyes "You'll be one of the lucky two people who get to experience that life." he told him.

"Excuse me?" Ressler said disbelievingly "I am not going undercover to catch a Russain spy on the say so of the man who is most likely the reason this guy is still out there." he said, as the others silently agreed with him even Cooper.

"Well I wont deny that but there is no need to be such a drama queen Donald. Besides you wont be alone. Lizzie will be with you. As you wife." he stated calmly.

"As his what?!" Keen exclaimed from her position next to Aram "that is not happening. I have already been married once. Didn't work out so well, remember?"

"Oh, but this will work out splendidly. You don't even have to sleep on the same side of the house if you don't want. Just put on a good show in public for the people of the neighbourhood and then go home to the oh so familiar silence. It's perfect." Said Red, as Meera and Aram chuckled beside him at the expense of their colleagues.

Keen and Ressler looked at each other, questioning with their eyes whether or not they wanted to go through with it, as both gave in at the same time.

"Fine, we'll do it. Just, lets get this wrapped up as soon as possible hey?" Ressler said as he walked towards the office he shared with Keen, who followed shortly after to discuss this recent turn of events.

She closed the door as she entered the office, she really didn't need the eyes and ears of the people who occupied PO2, especially when she just knew that every single one of them were laughing at her expense. Luckily for the two of them though they had been getting along better since Audrey and Tom, when they realised that the two of them needed a shoulder to lean on and a shoulder that they could trust not to screw them over. She just looked at him for a while, trying to decipher the look on his face.

"Hey, you sure you're ok with this?" she asked him "we really don't have to do this you know." she continued, trying to get him to talk to her

"I'll be fine, it will just be weird getting used to living with a woman again since Audrey." he told him with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, especially since that wasn't the whole reason. He wasn't comfortable spending that much time with a woman so easy to like, it made him feel like he could easily fall down that rabbit hole again. A rabbit hole he was hoping to avoid after where it led him last time. He knew he wasn't in the right place for him to develop any kind of feelings for any woman let alone one he worked with, he had way too many issues that wouldn't be resolved over night.

"Well if it will make you feel better you can pretend I don't even live there, split the house in half maybe?" she joked, he just raised his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, its just this is weird for me too, with any luck we'll be in and out of there before the month is up."

They fell into an almost uncomfortable silence broken by Agent Malik knocking on the door, "We're ready to set up your covers" she told them, as they looked at each other nodded and followed her back out onto the floor.

Cooper began speaking, introducing them to their new lives. "Your names will be Elizabeth and Donald Sterling, married for 3 years after being engaged for 1. You met 5 years ago while you were both on holiday in Mexico. The reason you have moved into the area is because Don has been transferred with his job as a security guard. Ressler you will actually be working there, while communicating with a liaison agent who will pass messages keeping us both updated. Keen you are currently looking for work there as a kindergarten teacher, you will have an interview at the school the day after you arrive." he told her.

"And that will be when?" she questioned him.

"Tomorrow." Red answered in his place "quicker you're in the quicker you're out."

"There will be cameras in the house you're staying but only looking around the outside, we didn't think it necessary to spy on the two of you." Aram told them, "you will be have 2 phones each, one for personal use for the Sterling family and one to contact us on. We will take a couple of photos of the two of you which will be edited to keep up appearances incase you have guests over." he continued "Oh and one more thing you will have all new credit cards and passports ready for the morning along with your passports and wedding bands."

"Once we have taken your photos you can go home pack a couple of bags, get some sleep while a couple 'movers' will set the place up for yous tonight so it will be ready for you to move in, as far as the neighbours know the property was bought a week ago and your furniture has been moved in gradually by friends." Meera told them.

"Well then best go take some photos huh sweetie?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"You know I think I am finally rubbing off on her." said Red in a proud voice causing Ressler to scoff.

"Come on then let's get this over with." Said Ressler "It's going to be a long couple of weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story._

Keen woke up at 5.30am the next morning, feeling even more nervous than she was the day before. Her heart was racing, she had never done deep cover before; didn't know how it worked, how secure their identities were, how she and Ressler were going to react with being in such close proximity with each other everyday. That was what scared her the most, they had moved forward in their relationship got to a point where the could call each friends and she really didn't want to lose that. On the other end of the scale she couldn't allow herself to develop feelings for him either and they were both very likely. She knew that she couldn't remain detached the whole time, it would kill her. She just hoped Ressler was smart enough to be distant enough for the both of them.

It was 6oclock when Ressler woke up, forcibly having to stop himself from thinking about the next few months of his life by going for a run, which lasted half an hour longer than usual. He could do it, he could go in there pretend to be her husband while also staying as far away from her as emotionally possible. He had too, he knew how attached she got to her cases, how close she let them get and it wouldn't do for two people to be like that when in the field and with no backup. It was quarter to eight when he left for the post office, not even stopping to look back at his apartment which he wouldn't step foot in again for at least another month.

They arrived at PO2 within 5 minutes of each other where the were met by Meera and Aram, both making sure they were ready for the cover and taking this last opportunity to tease them mercilessly.

"I've registered these 2 phones to connect only to me and Cooper" Aram told them "he's expecting daily check ins, and I will be here if ever you need to run checks on anyone" he reassured them "we thought about givig you both ear pieces but we figured it would be too dangerous as they could easily be spotted, besides while you're at home the cameras we have placed around the house will give us enough insight as to how the two of you are holding up." he then looked to Meera, who handed them there wedding bands.

"Oh fancy, the FBI really go all out don't they?" Asked Red who had finally joined the group "Real diamond located on that beautiful platinum band. Who knew the government had such good taste?" he continued.

"You bought them didn't you?" Asked Keen

"Well yes, couldn't let you be caught out no because of a cheap ring. Could I?" he asked sarcastically "I mean look even Donald got no expense spared. You're welcome by the way." he said to which Aram laughed.

"Moving on from the rings," started Meera "here are your credit cards, passports, drivers licence and house keys. Everything you need for a few blissful months under cover"

"Well I suppose we best get going, huh sweetie?" joked Liz, causing Ressler to shoot her a glare, which may or may not have been real, and walk towards the car with his life for the next couple of months. Keen followed closely behind but not without a smile and some goodbyes to the rest of the team.

The drive was long and filled only with small details they could use to converse with the locals that they hoped would make them believable, by the time they had arrived at the house they had decided on an engagement story, their perfect wedding ceremony, the first date, how they met in more detail than just Mexico and embarrassing stories that they could laugh at to make them so very in love.

"Well here we are home sweet home" said Ressler as he pulled up outside their house "and what a beautiful home it is."

He wasn't lying either, thought Keen. Their house has a huge front yard, white picket fence, boards that open outwards covering the windows, under different conditions she really could be happy to live here. They both got out of the car and walked around to the trunk of the car to grab their bags containing their lives. As they got to the door it was Ressler who had the honour of opening it first. The inside was just as great as the outside, the furniture was beautiful, the colours on the walls highlighted the beauty of the rooms, pictures of the two hung from the wall and in every single one of them they were the picture happiness looking everything like a very happily married couple. In the master mater bedroom a large bed stood in the middle, a large wardrobe filled with beautiful clothes both male and female to keep up appearances for when their neighbours inevitably decided to snoop and more pictures of the two of them going across a fire place and on the bedside table. It was perfect as far as fake homes went.

"You can have the master and I'll have the spare" Ressler told her "We should get ourselves settled and then called Aram and see if he and Red can give us anymore information than just in the neighbourhood."

The two of them walked to their respective rooms, unpacking the few items they bought from their own homes, placing their guns in their secret places, each taking a few minutes to familiarise themselves with their surroundings. Minus the Russian spy and the fact that they were all alone this was going to be easier than they thought.

Keen walked into the front room to find Ressler already on the sofa with a laptop open in front of him and the cell phone Aram gave to him, he turned when he heard her come into the room behind him "oh, hey I was waiting for you we should call Aram now, see if Red has anymore unhelpful information on this guy." he told her as she down next to him.

The phone rang no more than twice before Aram picked up "Hey, from the camera images last night and Red's informant we have an idea that they guy we're looking for is in the house to left of the directly opposite to you. He's living with a woman who is blonde but that's all we got on her and the guy is going under and alias of Alex Booth. He is a banker but we all know that's a front. Red thinks he's trying to get information on a CIA operation which is working with a lab in Germany which is using drugs to enhance biological ability." This caused Ressler and Keen to look at each both not liking where this was going "apparently the Russians want the drug to create some kind of super soldiers, its being kept in a lab near by but they haven't even got a prototype yet according to the file Meera gave us it could take up to a year. This means you need to fins something linking to him to it otherwise the only way to know its him would be when he steals it and by then its too late" Said Aram "Look just be careful when you go digging around, this guy has had a lot of aliases and each one is more dangerous than the last. We have no way of proving its him though. That's all we need proof of identity and then Cooper, Meera and myself will be able take it from there. I'm going to get going we got a different case, just let me know what you find, pictures would be even better. Good luck." and with that he hung up.

"I think it's best if I try to get in with a mystery woman first, she'll be easier to get around if she's not on anyone's radar she wont be as untrusting. We'll have some dinner then introduce ourselves to the neighbours, if we still need to that is. I mean in a small neighbourhood like this they'll probably be bringing us cake and stew." Keen told him as she walked towards the kitchen to find some food "scratch that. we best go do a big food shop because our cupboards are bare." She said as she walked back into the front room, grabbing the car keys "I'll drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure just let me grab my coat."

"Meet you at the car don't forget you keys!" she shouted to him, she opened the door and nearly walked into a tall brunette woman "oh sorry, hi I'm Liz."

"Hi, really nice to meet you I'm Sarah I live just next door. I thought I'd introduce myself but I can see you're going out." she said as Don came out. "Oh hi you must be Liz's husband, I'm Sarah your neighbour" she said as she shook his hand, smiling almost flirtatiously or maybe that was Liz's imagination.

"Yeah hi Don." he said sounding really uninterested, making Liz bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Deciding to take pity on the poor woman who was still smiling and almost batting her eyelashes she said "Well we should be going now, wont last very long without food now will we honey?" She said, Don just shook his head as they locked their and walked towards the car with Sarah telling them all about her life trying to fit in as much as possible really trying to impress Ressler who Liz noticed had never looked more scared.

"Well I'll see you two another time" Sarah called as she walked back to her house as they got into their car.

Don let out a sigh as he got into the car causing Liz to chuckle "I think our neighbour is a little bit smitten" he just glared at her causing her to laugh harder and say "maybe it wont be me who gets to our mystery blonde after all, it appears you have your own charm" she teased as she pulled out of the driveway, she noticed that even Ressler smiled at that.

"Just shut up and focus on the road will you." and that was the last thing said until the reached the supermarket, the silence however was far from uncomfortable.

They made it around the supermarket with no arguments about food or drink or toiletries which surprised them both and they fell into casual conversation on the way back, learning each others favourite foods, music and movies. Things they probably should have known before since they were in fact partners. When they got back to the house it took them 15minutes to unpack all of their shopping and a further 10minutes before they heard another knock at their door. Liz was the one to open the door, as Don got a message off Aram 'That's her the mystery blonde'.

He made his way to the door in time for her to introduce herself to the two of them, "Hello, my name is Louisa, my fiancé and I live just over there. I baked you guys some cookies, and am just here to let you know that if you need anything to just knock on my door."

"Oh wow thank you, I'm Liz this is husband Don, we will probably take you up on your offer, we don't really know anyone round here and would be nice to have another woman to talk to while this one is at work." she smiled "I have a job interview at the school but we could dinner tomorrow if that would be alright?" she asked.

Louisa smiled "yeah, just heres my number, text me when you get home and we'll go to the nearest starbucks for a coffee." she said "I should get going now and let you settle in." she said as she walked back towards her house.

Don and Liz closed the door and looked at each other, "well either this will be easier than we thought or he is already suspicious" said Don "Let's hope its the former" causing Liz to nod in agreement.

They both knew they would have to be very careful and that there was no room for mistakes when dealing with a guy as dangerous and as able to disappear as Olson. They would just have to lean on each other when it would inevitably get tough.

"Well why don't we just relax tonight and tomorrow the real work starts along with our new jobs." said Liz. "This should be fun."


End file.
